


A Piece of Eight

by A_once_and_future_love



Series: Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold [7]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Chris Argent thinks he's Stiles' bodyguard, Erica thinks Stiles is a goddess, He just goes with it, M/M, Peter Hale is in looove, hale feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_once_and_future_love/pseuds/A_once_and_future_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, I had no idea—”</p>
<p>“What side you were on?” Stiles finished. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Take a good look around. Because now, you do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Eight

Peter stumbled as he was pushed through the doors of Gerard Argent’s office aboard the _Broadsword_. The older Argent was standing across the cabin, watching the _Alpha_ smugly.

“Your colleagues must be very desperate, Hale. It seems they are preparing for the inevitable –the extinction of their race. So, in fear of their fate, they betray each other. You should know all about betrayal, from what I’ve been told.” Gerard looked over his shoulder to smirk at Peter, glaring at him from the doorway. “That’s how you ended up in the Locker, is it not? Betrayed by a pretty face?”

Peter growled and clenched his fists, but said nothing.

Gerard chuckled. “And what, I wonder, would Davy Jones do, were he to discover that you escaped your debt?” He moved away from the window towards the large table in the center of the room. “I have a business preposition for you, Hale.” He continued. “I won’t tell Jones about your – _miraculous_ survival, on the condition that you provide me with some information.”

Peter laughed quietly, walking over to stand across the table from Gerard. “Let me guess, you’d like information about the Brethren Court. Who the Pirate Lords are, where we’re meeting, what the exact intention of our meeting is—”

“—what the purpose of the Nine Pieces of Eight is?”

Peter’s eyes widened and Gerard’s grin turned even more dastardly. “Yes, I know about the pieces of eight. I want you to tell me all of these things. It’s the only way you and your crew are getting out of this in one piece.”

Peter picked up a small, round paperweight from the table and shifted it from hand to hand. “I have a better idea.” He announced. “Let’s make a deal. You can keep Deucalion. The twins. Scott McCall and his bland morals. And Derek.” Gerard raised an eyebrow at the mention of Peter’s nephew, but said nothing. “The rest of my crew come with me, and we will lead you to the meeting at Shipwreck Cove and you can _not_ give me back to Jones.”

Gerard nodded. “And where does Mr. Stilinski fit in this deal?” 

Peter froze, dropping the paperweight back onto the table. “What concern is he to you?”

A knowing smile grew on Gerard’s face, and Peter had to resist the urge to claw it off. “So, it’s true about him.” He chuckled. “His father was very helpful to me before his… _tragic_ passing. Maybe he’ll be just as useful.”

Peter snarled at him. “Stiles isn’t part of any deal. You can take what I’ve offered and nothing more.”

He and Gerard stared hard at each other across the table, sizing each other up and refusing to blink. After about a minute, Gerard nodded. “You drive a hard bargain, _Captain_ Hale. But it’s done.”

Suddenly, they were both knocked off balance by the impact of a cannonball. Peter took the opportunity to run out of the cabin, knocking aside shocked guards as he went. He made it to the deck and saw Captain Reyes’ ship, the _Eclipse_ ¸ sailing away while the _Alpha_ fired on the _Broadsword._

He jumped onto the railing and grabbed a loose line, using it to swing back over onto his ship. When he looked back, Gerard Argent and his daughter, Kate, were standing on the deck, smiling smugly at him. He shook it off, looking proudly at the damage his crew had done to the enemy ship. Deucalion ordered Isaac to take the helm while Boyd and one of the twins restrained Derek. Peter approached him, his heart heavy.

“Betrayed by my own nephew.” He said, shaking his head. “My own flesh and blood. Take him to the brig.”

He caught Scott scowling at him as Derek was dragged away, but ignored him in favor of searching for a much friendlier face. When he didn’t see it, he frowned.

“Where’s Stiles?”

* * *

 

 

_“It’s a shame the Code of the Brethren has been so easily forgotten, isn’t it, Captain Reyes?” Deucalion said. Erica turned to scowl._

_“I’d rather not be on the losing side.” She snapped back. “They have the_ Flying Dutchman _, now the_ Alpha _. And what exactly does the Brethren Court have that can counter that?”_

_Deucalion smirked. “We have Calypso.”_

_The deck of the ship grew quiet. Captain Reyes’ eyes widened in surprise, and they shifted over to where Scott, Stiles and Derek stood. A grin formed on her face. “Calypso is an old sea legend.”_

_Deucalion chuckled. “Oh, Calypso is real. The sea itself, bound in human form by the First Brethren Court –a mistake we intend to undo. But for that, we need the Court._ All _of the court.”_

_Erica crossed her arms. “What are you proposing, Captain?”_

_“What would you accept, Captain?”_

_Captain Reyes’ eyes shifted back to Stiles. “I want him.”_

_It was Stiles’ turn to be shocked. “What?” He was pushed behind Scott and Derek._

_“Stiles isn’t part of any bargain!” Scott snarled. “It’s out of the question!”_

_Erica smirked. “It wasn’t a question. He leaves with me and we both sail to Shipwreck Cove, where you will be reunited with him.”_

_“Done.”_

_Scott and Derek both turned to gape at Stiles. “Not done!” Scott shouted._

_“Don’t listen to them.” Stiles assured. “Done.” He pushed through Scott and Derek to stand with Captain Reyes, but Derek grabbed his arm to stop him._

_“Stiles, you can’t. She’s a pirate!”_

_Stiles pulled his arm out of his grip. “I have had plenty of experience with pirates. You’re the one that got us into this mess. If this is what gets us out of it, then done!”_

_He walked over to stand at Erica’s side. Deucalion held out a hand. “So, Captain Reyes, do we have an agreement?”_

 

Which is how Stiles ended up in the captain’s chambers of the _Eclipse_ , dressed in elegant silk robes two of Erica’s handmaidens had given him.

He sighed, not sure what exactly he’d gotten into. Someone in the entryway of the cabin cleared their throat, and Stiles turned to see Captain Reyes leaned against the doorframe. “They really do you justice.” She purred, nodding to the robes. She pushed off the wall and swanned over to where he stood in the center of the room. Stiles watched warily as she circled around him, her eyes looking him up and down. “This time tomorrow, we’ll be at Shipwreck Cove and you’ll be free— _Calypso._ ”

Stiles’ head whipped around to stare at her. “What?”

The captain’s face lit up knowingly. “So, it is true. I thought so when I saw how protective your friends were of you back on the _Alpha_. Then, I remembered your passion…the storm in your eyes back in Singapore. There is only one being who could strike with so much power in only words.”

_Oh my god,_ Stiles thought. _She thinks I’m Calypso. She thinks I’m the goddess of the ocean. That’s why she wanted me here._

“Of course,” she continued, “I was confused at first, why you would choose this form to take instead of another. Why a man?” She smirked and finished her circle so they stood face to face. “Perhaps to better hide from those that would want to hurt you in your weakened form? To be better respected by those who would view your natural form as weaker?” Erica raised her hand to caress her fingers down Stiles’ cheek. “I guess it doesn’t really matter though, does it? Either way, the First Brethren Court bound you in a mortal form to take the rule of the sea for themselves. And something as untamable and mesmerizing as you should never be forced to be anything but who you are.” Her hand moved from his cheek down to his chest, her fingers lightly clutching at the silk shirt.

“Yet I’m still a prisoner, both of the Brethren Court and of you. And nice words don’t change that.” He replied, trying to sound as goddess-like as possible. He didn’t know what Captain Reyes would do if she found out she was wrong about him and, honestly, he didn’t want to find out. He tried to step away from her, but his back hit the post behind him. She stepped even closer.

“Do you really blame me? I’m a pirate. We all crave treasure, and the sea is the greatest treasure of all. It calls to all of us, no matter how dangerous.”

“Just because you can take something, doesn’t mean that you should. No matter how desirable.”

Captain Reyes chuckled. “And if I were to offer my desire to you?”

Stiles swallowed hard as she brought the hand not on his chest to run through his hair. “What exactly would you want?”

“Your gifts, if you chose to give them.” She smirked. Something told Stiles she wasn’t just talking about Calypso’s power over the ocean.

“And if I chose not to?”

Her hand tightened in his hair. “Then I will take your rage.” She crashed her lips onto his, pushing him further against the post. Stiles gasped in surprise, and she chose that moment to force the kiss deeper. When her hand started to move lower, Stiles pulled himself out of his shock and pushed her away.

That’s when the first cannonball hit.

The entire side of the hull was blown out and Stiles and Captain Reyes were thrown back to opposite sides of the cabin. Stiles coughed as he picked himself up off the ground, the air thick with smoke. There was a groan from where the captain had been thrown. Stiles limped across the ruined cabin, and froze when he saw the stake of wood sticking out of her stomach.

“Captain Reyes.” He whispered, kneeling down at her side. “Erica…” She raised her head slightly, motioning for Stiles to come closer. With her last bit of strength, she pulled a jade knot necklace from her neck and held it out to him.

“Here…it’s yours.” She croaked. “With all nine pieces of eight, you’ll finally be free.”

Stiles grabbed her hand and gently pulled the knot from her fingers. She smiled. “You’re the captain of the _Eclipse_ now.”

“Captain!” Liam came running down the stairs towards the cabin. “We’re being overrun by the Flying Dutch—” His eyes fell on Stiles kneeling over her and he stopped. Erica pulled Stiles closer.

“Forgive me, Calypso…” Her hand went lax. Stiles placed her hand on her chest and stood.

“What did she say to you?” Liam asked, his eyes wet with tears from losing his captain.

Stiles held up the knot. “She made me captain.”

Liam looked like he wanted to argue it, but another explosion echoed and both took out running from the cabin, neither wishing to share the captain’s fate. The minute they ran out on deck, men from the East India Trading Company were on them, pulling their arms back to restrain them.

“Stiles?”

Stiles heart leapt at that voice he hadn’t heard in a long time. A young woman with long dark hair pushed her way through Davy Jones’ crew and Stiles jerked his arms away from his captors.

“Allison!” He pulled his best friend’s betrothed into a tight hug, just glad of the friendly presence. “Oh my god, it’s so good to see you.”

“Stiles?” A less welcome voice said from behind Allison. Stiles looked up to see Chris Argent standing in front of the undead crew, dressed in an East India Trading Company uniform. Argent smiled at him in relief. “Your father will be happy to know that you’re alive.”

He let go of Allison and backed away, scowling in her father’s direction. “My father’s dead.”

Allison gasped. She turned to look at her father. “You told me that he was sent back to England.”

Argent gaped at the both of them, clearly as blindsided by it as he and Allison were, but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care. All of this was the Argents’ faults. Gerard murdered his father, Chris betrayed them and gave Gerard the heart…

The only Argent that was good for anything was Allison. She was the only one worth trusting.

Suddenly, the crewmen of the Flying Dutchman started backing away to make a path. Stiles swallowed hard. Making his way through them was Davy Jones himself.

He looked…a lot different than Stiles imagined. He thought, seeing his crewmen, he’d be a lot uglier. Well, he was still ugly. His face was littered with barnacles. His skin had been permanently tinted in a sickly grey-blue. His neck was covered in scales and broken coral. One of his arms was a lobster claw.

But, Stiles could still see how someone could’ve once fallen in love with him. His eyes were a beautiful blue. His cheekbones were sharp enough to cut glass. He held himself confidently, and Stiles got the feeling it had nothing to do with being captain –it was just the way he naturally held himself.

Davy Jones sneered at the captured crew of the _Eclipse_. “Alright, which one of you is the captain of this dump?”

“Him! He’s captain!” Stiles heard Liam shout behind him. All of the other crew members pointed in his direction and _wow, thanks a lot_ , he thought as Davy Jones focused on him.

“Really?” The undead captain raised his coral eyebrow. “This is your captain?” He drew out his sword and raised it to Stiles’ neck.

“Wait!” Chris Argent grabbed Jones’ wrist to stop him. “Tow the ship and lock the crew in the brig. The captain is going to take mine and Allison’s quarters tonight.”

Jones opened his mouth to argue, but Argent gave him a look that apparently made him rethink it. He slammed his sword back into his sheath and stomped back to his ship, ordering his crew to attach a line to the _Eclipse_.

Argent put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, but it was shrugged off and he sent a venomous look in the man’s direction. “Did you really think I was just going to forgive you like that? After what you did to us? ” He growled, backing over to the crew of the _Eclipse_. “I’ll be staying with my crew in the brig, thanks.”

Argent took a deep breath in an attempt to reign in his anger. “Stiles, I had no idea—”

“What side you were on?” Stiles finished. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Take a good look around. Because now, you do.”

* * *

 

The brig of the _Flying Dutchman_ was just as horrible as the rest of the ship. It was dank and it reeked and was covered in all manner of sea life, including a creepy crab that kept watching Stiles no matter where he moved. Every time someone walked by the cell door, he hurried over to get a good look, hoping to see some kind of Hale relation. After an hour or two, he finally made his way to the back wall, plopping onto the floor with a sigh. “Where are you, Cora?” He muttered, not knowing anyone was listening.

“Who are you?”

Stiles jumped up and turned around to look at the wall he’d been leaning on. Chained to it was a girl. She looked about Stiles’ age, with straight brown hair and a classic Hale eyebrow raise. Like the rest of the crewmembers, she was covered in all manner of ocean life –from the coral in her hair, to the barnacles decorating her neck like a necklace, to the snails making a home on her arms.

“You’re Cora, aren’t you?” Stiles asked. “Cora Hale?”

Cora rolled her eyes. “Yes. Now, how do you know who I am?”

“I—I know your uncle. And your brother.”

Cora’s face lit up. “You know Derek? He survived the Kraken?”

Stiles nodded. “Yes, he did. He’s trying his hardest to find a way to come back and free you.”

Cora stared at him and her smile faded. “He can’t come. He can’t free me.” She hung her head. “I know you. He and McCall talked about you. He can’t come because of you.”

Stiles frowned. “Because of me?”

“Yes.” Cora answered. “You’re Stiles, right? You’re the one he’s head over heels in love with. He can’t save me because, if Derek were the one to stab the heart, you two couldn’t be together.”

“What do you mean?”

Cora sighed. “When you stab the heart, your heart has to take its place. That’s how it works. And, if he were to cut out his own heart and lock it away, he wouldn’t be able to love. All of those emotions he feels for you would be locked away in that chest—forever. So, if Derek frees me, he loses you.” She shrugged, leaning back. “Tell him to stay away. Tell him not to come –that it’s too late. I’m already lost.”

* * *

 

A loud clatter woke Stiles up. For a moment, he didn’t know where he was. He gave a loud groan when he remembered. Davy Jones. _The Flying Dutchman_. The Argents. He looked around at his crew, who were sprawled out around the cell, draped over each other, sleeping. The clatter echoed again. He frowned, his eyes darting around the room to find the source of the sound. A figure stood at the cell door, key in hand.

“Allison?” He whispered, getting to his feet. The young Argent smiled, putting her finger to her lips. She opened the door as quietly as possible.

“Stiles, wake up your crew.” She ordered. “Quickly!”

He nodded, moving over to where Liam slept. He put a hand over his mouth, nudging him awake. Liam’s eyes flew open and, for a moment, he was thrown into a panic. Then, he noticed Stiles leaned over him. Stiles nodded towards where Allison stood, then motioned to the rest of the crew. Liam nodded and Stiles pulled away his hand, moving to the next crewmember. The two of them made their way around the cell until the whole crew stood awake in the cell. Stiles walked over to where Allison stood.

“Okay, now what?”

“Now, we get you out of here.” came the answer, but not from Allison. Stiles turned to see Chris Argent standing outside the cell, keeping watch. He looked over at his daughter, who nodded.

“Follow me.” She said, exiting the cell and heading for the exit. The crew looked to Stiles, who gave them a nod.

“Come on.” Liam ordered. The crew followed him out. Stiles waited until the last man left the cell before following, Chris Argent right behind him. Allison led them through the ship, away from any night watchmen or guards. They encountered one officer, but he was quickly subdued.

They finally made it to the back of the ship where the line connecting the _Eclipse_ to the _Dutchman_ , and the crew started, one by one, jumping onto the line and crawling back to their ship.

“Why are you doing this?” Stiles asked Argent, not even looking at him. “It’ll take a lot more than helping us to earn my forgiveness. Not after what you did.” 

Argent grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face him. “Stiles. I had _nothing_ to do with your father’s death. That may not make up for everything else I’ve done, but I swore an oath to protect him and you. I would never break that oath.”

Stiles stared at Argent, wanting to say something, but not sure what he could say to that. Suddenly, a clanging bell rang out. Shouts of “Prisoners escape!” echoed through the ship and Allison was pulling Stiles towards the line, the rest of his crew already crossing.

“Wait!” He pulled his arm free. “Come with me!”

Argent and Allison both froze, shocked.

“They’ll know you two helped. Come with us, please!” He begged. A group of crewmen rushed to the back of the ship and both Argents drew their swords. Argent drew a second sword from his belt and passed it to Stiles.

“This is Captain Reyes’ sword.” He explained. “You’re going to need it.”

* * *

 

Metal rang out as Chris Argent’s sword met one from an undead crewmen. He was cornered against the railing of the ship, his back to the line as he took on three of the crewmen at once. Allison and Stiles had been pushed away from the rail, fighting back to back against the men like a well-oiled machine.

“Dad!” Allison shouted. “Head towards the _Eclipse_! We’ll be right behind you!” 

Argent shook his head. “No! Not without you!”

“Chris!” Stiles shouted, delivering a kick to his opponent’s stomach. “Just go!”

He opened his mouth to argue, but Stiles glared his way. “GO!”

Argent sighed and knocked down the three crewmen he fought and leapt up to the line. He edged down the line, keeping an eye on Stiles and Allison, who had already fought their way over to the rail. Stiles was climbing up to grab the line and Allison holding off the crewmen for him when the unthinkable happened.

Allison left her back exposed fighting one of the men, and another stuck his sword through it.

“NO!” Argent shouted, crawling back across the line. Stiles stood frozen in shock as Allison fell to her knees. The crewmen moved in to take Stiles again, and Argent could see the moment Allison made a decision. Using what little strength she had left, she pushed herself back to her feet and pushed Stiles from the railing and into the water. Her eyes met Argents’, and he could see so much – _I’m sorry…I love you…take care of Stiles…_ before drawing her pistol and shooting out the line. Argent fell into the water, his last memory of his daughter being the look on her face when Davy Jones approached her dying body.

 

 

* * *

 

The meeting room in Shipwreck Cove was vast, but even so, it was packed to the walls. Each of the Nine Pirate Lords had answered the call, and each of them had brought almost their entire crew in to stand behind their seat. Being the one who called the meeting, Deucalion stood at the head of the table beside Peter, who kept glancing around, anxious for Erica and her crew to enter. Across the room by Captain Yukimura’s daughter, Kira, Scott seemed to be doing the same, both of them waiting for the assurance that Stiles was okay.

“Hale!”

His attention was snatched away from the door to the other Pirate Lords. They were watching him expectedly and he noticed Ethan holding a bowl out to him. Inside it were seven of the nine Pieces of Eight. He cleared his throat.

“I would like to point out that Captain Reyes has yet to arrive and I, for one, am more than willing to wait for her.”

“Erica’s dead.”

The entire room turned to focus on the entrance where Stiles stood, Erica’s sword on his hip and her crew behind him. To his left, hovering like a bodyguard, was Chris Argent. “She fell to the Flying Dutchman.”

The pirate lords erupted into an out roar, but Peter just stared at Stiles in shock. “She made you captain?”

He shrugged, drawing his sword and stabbing it into the globe at the entryway before walking down to the table to stand between Deucalion and Peter. “Listen!” He commanded over the shouts of the pirates. “Our location has been betrayed. Gerard Argent is on his way.”

The pirates fell silent again. “And how do we know,” Captain Yukimura asked, casting a glare in Chris’ direction, “that the traitor is not standing before us?”

“Chris Argent saved my life and the life of my crew.” Stiles argued. He hung his head. “At great personal cost. I wouldn’t have brought him if I didn’t trust him.”

Peter frowned at Stiles’ word choice— _great personal cost_. Then, he caught the looks on both Chris and Stiles’ faces and he realized the truth.

He reached his hand over twined his fingers with Stiles’. The new-captain looked up in surprise, but smiled when Peter squeezed his hand comfortingly. Across the table, Peter could see Scott glaring his disapproval Peter’s way. He ignored him.

The rest of the court didn’t notice, on the account of they had all started fighting amongst themselves again, arguing over who _they_ believed was the betrayer. Deucalion rolled his eyes.

“ENOUGH!” The room was quickly silenced. “It doesn’t matter who told them. What matters now is the actions we are to take now that they have.”

“We fight.” Stiles announced, head held high. The pirates stared at him for a moment before breaking out into loud laughter.

“Shipwreck Cove is a well-supplied fortress.” Captain Satomi explained. “There is no point in fighting if the Argents can’t get to us.”

“There is a third option.” Deucalion interrupted. “An age or two ago, in this very room, the first of the Court captured the goddess of the sea and bound her in her bones. That, my brethren, was a grave mistake.

“We may have claimed the seas for our own, but we also opened the door to the likes of Gerard Argent and his evil. Weren’t the days better when mastery of the sea came, not by bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but by a man’s skill –by the sweat of his brow and the strength of his back alone? My fellow captains…we must free Calypso.”

Peter snorted.

“I suppose you have a better solution, Hale?” Deucalion growled, turning to face him. He backed away from the table and waved Peter forward. “By all means, share it.”

Peter shrugged and stepped forwards. “First of all, we can’t even sit around and take attendance without someone at this table picking a fight with someone else. So, we could stay held up in here while the Argents lay siege to Shipwreck Cove and half of us will be dead within a month…” He raised an eyebrow in Satomi’s direction, who scoffed. “Or we could release Calypso. And we can pray that she’ll hold up her end of the bargain and help us instead of sending us all to the bottom of the ocean for imprisoning her in the first place. Honestly, I don’t see that option really panning out. So, it comes down to one last option. I agree with –and I can’t believe I’m saying this – _Captain Stilinski._ ” Out of the corner of his eye, Peter could see Stiles’ jump in surprise. “We must fight.”

* * *

 

The Brethren Court all turned to whisper amongst themselves and Peter glanced back at Stiles, who was still staring at him with a shocked expression. He sent a wink back at him before turning back to face the court. Stiles tried not to flush from embarrassment.

“Be that as it may,” Deucalion finally intervened. “Fighting an armada would be an act of war, and a war can only be declared by the Pirate King.”

The whole room groaned. Scott moved over to stand with Stiles and Chris. “Why is everyone so upset?”

“There hasn’t been a King since the first court.” Chris explained. “And that’s not likely going to change.”

Stiles frowned. “Why not?”

Deucalion turned to the young captain. “The King is elected by popular vote. And everyone always votes for themselves.”

_That…makes sense_ , Stiles thought, looking around at the different captains. Each one was different…filled with different ideas, different priorities, different lifestyles, but all of them stubborn, hard-headed seadogs that believed they were right above all the other captains.

“I call for a vote.” Peter’s voice rang out. The captains all sighed.

The first one to vote was an elder Spanish lady with a look in her eye like she could take down the whole room without breaking a sweat. “Araya Calavera.”

The next was a beautiful younger woman with three scars across her neck. “Braeden.”

A middle-aged Japanese woman stood. “Noshiko Yukimura.”

Then, middle-aged British man with a bandana around his head stood. “Valack.”

An older Japanese woman spoke. “Satomi.”

The next Pirate Lord was much younger than the others, probably only a couple of years older than Stiles. “Danny Mahealani.”

It was Stiles’ turn now, and all he could think to vote was, “Stiles Stilinski.” 

Deucalion rolled his eyes. “Deucalion.”

“Stiles Stilinski.”

Stiles choked on air for a second and swung around to see the smug expression on Peter Hale’s face. “What?”

“Strange, isn’t it?” He smiled. The rest of the court looked just as shocked as Stiles felt, but Captain Yukimura was the first to recover.

“Very well. What say you, Captain Stilinski, King of the Brethren Court?”

Stiles swallowed hard, his eyes scanning all of the faces around the table, awaiting his say. Deucalion raised an eyebrow in his direction, Scott gave him a nod of encouragement and Peter just grinned knowingly. He took a deep breath.

“Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we’re at war.”

* * *

 

While the rest of the court filed out, shouting to their first mates to gather the rest of their crews and to raise the alarm for the other captains in the cove, Peter hung behind, until there was only one person left in the room with him.

“You did very well.” He said. Stiles shot around, obviously expecting to be the only one left in the room. He relaxed a bit when he noticed Peter.

“Thanks.” He sighed, hanging his head. “I’m going to get them all killed. I should’ve just gone with what Captain Satomi said. We could’ve lasted in here…”

Peter strode over to stand in front of him and put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. “Stiles, you made the right decision.” He assured. He placed a hand on Stiles’ cheek and lifted his face so they were eye to eye. “These people are fighting for a worthy cause –their lives, their freedom, the people they care about. They know that. Dying locked away like cowards is not a way to go.”

Stiles stared into Peter’s eyes like he was trying to find some kind of answer. He licked his lips and Peter’s eyes followed the motion.

“Why did you vote for me?” His voice was barely above a whisper, but it practically echoed in Peter’s head because, well, wasn’t the answer obvious? He could tell Stiles. Now would be the opportune moment, with Stiles giving him those eyes, looking at him with such trust. All he’d have to do is say _‘because I lo—’_

But no. He couldn’t.

“Because, you are the only one of this thoughtless brutes that is smart and brave enough to get the job done.”

A smile grew on Stiles’ face. “You think so?”

Peter pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead. “I know so.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Next, I am either going to write the ending or I'm going to start working on Derek and Scott's story (which I'm really excited about). 
> 
> So, when I was reading the comments on my last story, the whole time I was thinking "Now, what if this ended up being a surprise Sciles story?" (don't worry, it's not) and I laughed really hard. 
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read!


End file.
